


losing a friend

by retromoth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retromoth/pseuds/retromoth
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo used to have wishes. Ones they wanted to share between each other, enjoy together.Tubbo and Ranboo are close. But Tubbo still has a hole in his heart, because he never got to fulfill Tommy's wish. And what is he supposed to do when Tommy is gone?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	losing a friend

**Author's Note:**

> First off, heed the tags! Also, this isn't about the creators AT ALL, only about their characters in the roleplay. In case you missed anything in the tags...
> 
> TW/CW for: Character Death, Violence, Blood and Injury, Slight Spoilers for Recent DSMP Events
> 
> yo yo! This fic is based off the conversation from Undertale in Waterfall, for the first bit. This is basically an au where Tommy actually dies in the prison, and doesn't come back. Kinda. You’ll see, at the end. (also ranboo isn't meant to 'replace' tommy in this, if it seems like that!)

The sun's vivid and bright colors are gentle on the horizon. It's a cold winter evening as the sun sets, wind whipping by. The duo's hair is getting ruffled by the wind, ruining the perfect brushing both of them did earlier in the day.

As if it matters that their hair is ruined. The day is ending, and they're tired. Tubbo has a small smile, and Tommy's expression is trying to cover up his soft smile. Despite his jokes about not caring, Tubbo is his best friend. He is Tubbo's right-hand man. They are equal.

Tubbo's legs swing back and forth, sitting on their bench. Chirp is playing because _the_ discs bring back too many bad memories at the moment. Too much happened today, too many close calls, more than either of them would like to admit.

The sky is dotted with bright, shining stars. It seems like tonight is a meteor shower. "Don't you have a wish you wanna make?" Tubbo leans over, bumping Tommy gingerly, pointing at the lights in the sky.

Frowning, Tommy nods. "Only one." He huffs. "But it's kinda stupid."

Grinning, Tubbo gently pushes the other. "Don't say that! No wish is stupid, I promise I won't laugh."

Humming, Tommy stares at the sky. It's getting colder, they need to go inside by now. Mobs will no doubt start coming out of the woodwork soon. "You promise?"

The other boy nods vigorously. "Yup!"

Looking down, Tommy seems uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Someday, I wanna get away from all this. This awful server. Sit under the sky, like this, but free. Witness a new world, settle down with my closest friends. Maybe... Wilbur would be there, too." He pauses for a moment, staring at the darkened night sky. "That's my wish."

It takes a moment, but Tubbo soon breaks out into soft laughter.

Groaning, Tommy pushes him lightly, almost knocking him off the bench. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Tubbo wipes away slight happy tears that had formed in his eyes and smiles. "Sorry." Pausing, he leans back on the bench, hugging his clothes tight to fend off the incoming cold. "It's just funny, 'cause that's my wish too."

Chirp starts to fade out, soft notes descending into nothingness, giving way to the chatter of the creatures at night. Sighing softly, Tommy leans against Tubbo. "You're clingy." He mutters.

Chuckling, Tubbo leans back. "Uh-huh."

* * *

  
When Tommy got stuck in the prison, he was faced with so much fear and pain. Alone with his few fears and his abuser. What was he meant to do besides lash out, fight and argue like a trapped animal until someone _finally_ freed him? 

But as they began to argue on that fateful day, all Tommy could feel was that fear. A growing dread was pooling in his gut, fear of the inevitable creeping up on him. And as Dream threw that first punch, he didn’t doubt that this was the end. He tried to fight back, in the form of cries and pleads, but of course Dream didn’t listen.

So he cries as Dream hits him over and over, splattering blood across the walls behind him. “Stop it! Dream if you keep it up, I’ll die! And you don’t want that, do you?”

The man doesn’t respond, silence being the only other noise in the cell besides the constant ambience of the lava. Dream seems sane, even as he hits the boy. Tommy swears he can hear a quiet mutter from the man, but he can’t discern what he said. "Tubbo! Tubbo I don't wanna go, please, Tubbo, Sam, anyone, I don't wanna!"

Wiping away the blood on his outfit, Dream steps back. A couple more hits and Tommy would die. But he kind of wanted to see the boy plead to live. Beg for people that would never get there in time. Because he’s a sick man who lost all will to act sane long ago, when he gave up everything and everyone he used to be attached to. 

Even as the lava started to fall, he waited for a few moments longer. He waited for the moment Sam would be just a few moments too late in his arrival.

"Tubbo, I never got to have my wish, Tubbo, please, please-" His cry is cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw. He stumbles backward, back slamming against the wall.

As his vision gets dark, and he feels his eyes drooping closed as hit after hit connects with his body, he sobs. Looks like he'll never get to fulfill that wish with Tubbo or anyone, huh?

When he opens his eyes, he feels intrinsically _wrong._ No pain remains, in fact, he doesn't feel... human. The memories come rushing back in a landslide, sudden and forceful, and he feels a sob bubbling in his throat. He's dead.

Gone for good.

He explores the new land he finds himself in. It’s a place he’s familiar with, but it’s so _off._ Wrong in some slight way he can’t detect.

His eyes land on a familiar sight, one he misses so dearly.

A bench sits on a cliff overlooking the sunset. A never-ending disc, Chirp, plays faintly. He sits on the bench, alone, with no friend to comfort him.

And he sobs.

* * *

"Did you ever have a wish, Tubbo?" It's a night just like that night, way back when. Ranboo and Tubbo are sitting on the bench, with Michael between them. 

Leaning against Ranboo's side, Tubbo nods. "Yeah. Promise you won't laugh?"

Ranboo nods enthusiastically. "I would never laugh at a wish!"

Tubbo sighs, leaning back on the bench. A music disc plays, Blocks, he thinks. "I wanted to leave this stupid server, for good. Run away with some friends and be in a completely new world." Pausing, he looks to Ranboo, making shaky eye contact. Ranboo takes it in stride, making eye contact back. "I wanted to be with a specific friend. You know who."

Choking back a sob, Tubbo practically falls off the bench. His chest is tight, and he wants to cry until he dies. "But now he's gone, Ranboo! He's fucking gone and I couldn't even..." His voice dies down from the yelling. "I couldn't even do anything. And I can't fulfill his wish alone, can I?"

Grabbing Tubbo, Ranboo sighs. "Calm down. Take a couple of deep breaths, for me, for Michael?" 

Tubbo nods, calming down for a few minutes with the other. "What do I do?" He mutters, in a shaky voice. 

"You can bring a part of him away, like something he loved. A disc or his gear. It'll be like bringing him with you, right?" 

Sighing, Tubbo shakes his head. "Or I could find a friend in someone new."

Ranboo laughs lightly. "I suppose you could."

Picking up Michael in his arms, Tubbo stands. Ranboo follows suit, and they talk as they walk back to Snowchester. "Do you think he's jealous?"

Snickering lightly, Ranboo nods. "For sure, knowing him."

The other boy laughs along with him. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. But I think he knows it's good, deep down."

Tilting his head, Ranboo slows down to let the shorter catch up. "To move on?"

Tubbo hums. "Mhm."

"C'mon." Ranboo pats Tubbo, seeing tears well in the corners of his eyes. "We've got a kid to put to bed, don't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we do."

Pausing, Tubbo looks to the bench. And for a moment, he swears he can see a boy with blonde hair, laughing with no one else, and listening to a disc.

A hand lands on his shoulder. "You ready?"

Taking one last glance, Tubbo finds the boy is gone. Shaking his head, he tries to match Ranboo's speed. "Yeah. I think I am."

_And with that, a lonely boy on a bench feels whole. Maybe all he needed, for now, was for his friend to move on. _

_Because he couldn't take the hushed sobs that wracked Tubbo's body in the dead of night, couldn't take Ranboo coaching the boy through another nightmare._

_And maybe not everyone is done yet. Sam is still so upset, Puffy is frustrated with herself, and there are still so many things that can be fixed. Need to be fixed._

_But... maybe for a moment, he can forget. Forget about everything else, and be a stupid kid again, even if only for a few moments._

_So he closes his eyes, and he falls asleep to the hum of a music disc softly playing in his ears._

_Maybe a certain brunette in a brown coat pats his head and walks away in the grass. But he couldn't care less. _

_He's tired, after all. Maybe he can finally get some sleep._

_Some rest before he’s brought back, one way or another._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave constructive criticism if you think there's anything i can improve on :] imo this isn't the best thing i've ever made, but i wanted to get it out there. i'm working on a couple fics right now... like: sally and wilbur stuff, niki angst, pogtopia arc wilbur character study/rewrite sorta thing! so look forward to those, i suppose! don't know how long they'll take, but i'm trying to flesh em out a bit. (unlike this one, which i just threw onto a word doc and then edited it for about two hours and posted)
> 
> also, comments, kudos, and such is super appreciated! but no pressure at all, if you didn't like it, don't feel like you have to :D


End file.
